A fuel control system including a fuel control valve unit having a fuel outlet opening in a housing is known. A fuel conduit having an end secured in the fuel outlet opening for conveying fuel from the fuel outlet opening to a predetermined location in the system is also known. It is preferable that the end of the conduit be in a certain desired axial position in the fuel outlet opening relative to the housing. The housing having a securing device, the end of the conduit having another securing device cooperating with the housing securing device to secure the end and the housing together in the certain axial position thereof are known. A housing securing device comprising an internally threaded portion of the housing at the outlet opening thereof and the conduit securing device having a threaded nut threaded into the threaded part of the housing are also known. For example, see U.S. Pat. No. 4,285,662 to Katchka et al and U.S. Pat. No. 3,508,708 to Caparone et al.